How It Ends
by Lucy H. Fullbuster
Summary: Lisanna finally came back. Everyone is happy, celebrating, and rejoicing for her return. Meanwhile a blonde beauty was left out. Everybody seemed to have forgotten her and she feels so bad. What will a certain black-haired ice make mage do?


How It Ends.

GrayLu! Spread the GrayLu Love!

The guild was as loud as ever. Some people were getting drunk especially a certain Alberona. Some were rejoicing and some just sitting alone or with some other nakama. Lucy however, was sitting alone at a table. She sighed for the millionth time that day. No one seemed to be paying attention to her anymore. Ever since Lisanna came back from the "dead" everyone started ignoring her. But Lucy knew it's been years since they have seen each other. So Lucy gave them space. But it's gotten worse seeing as she was giving them space for almost 3 months now. The fact that got Lucy the most heartbroken was that Natsu forgot her too. It was hard to believe that they were partners before Lisanna came. Lucy realized that she loved Natsu but, she realized a little too late. She hated herself for being so dense and now the boy she loved was gone. Lucy has gotten stronger over the time since she had no choice but to do solo missions ever since Natsu stopped inviting her to do missions with him. She discovered that she was capable of being the celestial lion-slayer. And with the help of Loke she became very strong maybe the strongest even. But she didn't tell anyone. She didn't want to seem too attention-craving. So every day for 3 months she sat at the guild, drank a milkshake, sighs for millions of times, goes to a forest, trains with Loke then goes home to eat then sleep. This has been her routine ever since. But some nights, she couldn't sleep she would wish that a certain pink-haired dragon slayer would come and jump through her window and keep her company until she would fall asleep. Lately, she's been a huge insomniac. Instead of sleeping she studies more about her new magic. She would write a chapter in her book, and do anything else instead of sleeping because she knows if she closes her eyes she would immediately dream of Natsu and Lisanna kissing, cuddling, hugging, and being lovey-dovey. So she decided she wouldn't sleep. Some days when her insomnia really kicked in she would go to the guild with big bags under her eyes. Mira saw this every time but she decided not to pry seeing the miserable aura around Lucy that she knows was caused by her sister's arrival. Gray noticed this about Lucy too. He knew Lucy loved Natsu so ever since Lisanna came he watched over Lucy with eyes full of love and care. No one would've thought he liked the celestial-spirit mage. But he did and that's all it took for him to have the urge to protect her from everything that could hurt her. The urge to hug her, kiss her, and whisper sweet nothings to her ear just to take her mind off of Natsu. But he didn't want to freak her out so he just kept an eye on her from afar. He loved her and he admitted that. No point in lying to himself. He saw Natsu with Lisanna clinging to his arm walking over to Lucy stopping his train of his thoughts.

"Lucy I'm kicking you off Team Natsu. I'm sorry but I'm replacing you with Lisanna, you were her replacement anyways. And besides you are too weak, Lisanna is way stronger than you and I'm sure we would be better with Lisanna instead of you. So goodbye." Natsu told Lucy. Unfortunately the guild miraculously shut up at the exact moment Natsu started his mini-speech. Gray was furious. He stood up and walked over to the three of them and stood in front of Lucy. He grits his teeth and clenched his fists until they turned ghostly white.

"You good-for-nothing bastard! How dare you kick her off the team!? What the hell is wrong with you and your flame-brain? If you kick her off I quit!" Gray shouted his voice full of rage and anger and frustration. Lucy was startled; she was wondering why in the world was Gray defending her?

"What are you blabbering about stripper? Why the hell are you defending her? Besides Lisanna is way better." Natsu told Gray matter-of-factly.

"I'm blabbering about how stupid you are idiot! I'm defending her because I love her! And Lucy will be the best there will ever be and compared to Lucy, Lisanna is nothing! She loves you flame-brain! SHE LOVES YOU! And you give her up for Lisanna not giving a damn about how she feels?! You really are the densest, most stupid idiot in the whole freaking world!" Gray told Natsu every word he utters was dripping with emotion, with that feeling he has for Lucy. He was glad he confessed, he was glad he got it out. He was glad he didn't have to keep this huge feeling to himself anymore. He was glad Lucy knew. Even if she doesn't return his feelings he was fine with that. As long as she knew, he was glad. Gray smiled after his speech, stopping his train of thoughts.

"I love Lucy Heartfilia!" Gray shouted. He turned around so he was facing her he got her small, delicate hands and held them in his own. "I love you Luce. I love you so much. I know you have been having a hard time these past 3 months, and you know, I just wanted to hug you and make you feel better but I knew I couldn't do that. I know you love Natsu; just by the way you look at him I can tell. And every single day I wished you would look at me like you looked at him. I know you've been training with Loke. I know you're the celestial lion-slayer and I'm so proud of you. But I also know you've been a huge insomniac lately, you come to the guild with big bags under your eyes. Please don't freak out, yes I've been stalking you lately, because I wanted to know how you lived through everything. I wanted to protect you so bad. I wanted to be as strong as you. I wanted to know how you could live through everyday knowing the person you loved, loved someone else. But I just had to tell you that I loved you or I would never love again." Gray told Lucy everything. He told her how he felt, and how he wanted to be by her side through everything. Lucy on the other hand had tears continuously flowing down her face. She didn't think that he cared for her and now that she knew she was so touched. What happened next was not what Gray expected. Lucy gripped his hands and she suddenly started shaking.

"Lucy I love you, I don't care if you return my feelings or not, I will still love you forever." Gray said and wiped the tears off of her face. He smiled at her. He started to let go of her hands but Lucy held them as tight as she could.

"Don't let me go Gray. Please don't let me go. I love you too Gray. Thank you for watching over me all this time." Lucy was grateful someone was still there for her. Someone who wasn't fawning over Lisanna and Natsu. She realized it wasn't Natsu she loved, it was Gray all along. She was happy she realized it now not later, now that she knew she was never letting the ice-mage go.

"I love you Gray! I love you and I swear I'm never letting you go." Lucy leaned forward and captured Gray's lips in her own. Gray obviously kissed back. And so now we know, this is how it ends.


End file.
